Final Fantasy 8 Adventures
by Kels
Summary: A well thought out fic. Leaves you guessing. Did you enjoy it? If so review.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy 8  
Adventures  
Episode I  
By Kelsey Hart  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
__________________  
  
The wind swept by with a mighty breeze. It was a year ago since Squall died. It was a very hard year to get through since Squall died but Rinoa always said she wouldn't leave the area that they promised to meet each other until Squall returned. That's where are story begins.  
  
Rinoa layed down in the opened feild. The breeze throwing her hair around. Rinoa looked up at the sky and shutted he eyes.  
A crackling of leaves in the distance. Edea shows up from out of her house. She walks briskly over to Rinoa and kneels down beside her.  
"I know how you feel," said Edea trying to cheer up Rinoa.  
Rinoa didn't answer. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh.  
"You just can't stay here for the rest of your life," said Edea in a cheery mode. "You have a whole bunch of adventures in the future. I can see it now."  
Rinoa said nothing and turned to the other side laying on her side.  
"You have to face the fact that Squall may never show up again. I think you need to get up and move and meet up with your friends again."  
Rinoa finally spoke up. "Squall was my only true friend. He needed me and I needed him. We were destined to be together. I just can't get over the fact that he is gone."  
Rinoa starts crying from death of Squall. She knew if Squall cam back he would not be so silent. Rinoa sat up and started hugging Edea.  
"Don't worry. I know he will always be with us. Now and forever." Edea holded onto Rinoa cheering her up a little.  
"Do you think Squall will be in my heart and body forever?" asked Rinoa.  
"Maybe in your memories and heart. But I can tell you now that he doesn't want you waiting for him here. I can sense it. He's probaly wanting you to go on with your life." Edea let go of Rinoa as they sat down together.  
"How about we take a trip to balamb Garden, you will get to see Zell, Quistis, and the others." Edea took Rinoa by the hand and lifted her up. Rinoa stood up straight.  
"I guess I could," answered Rinoa.  
Edea strolled over to her house and to the gate which led to the outside world, they would probaly stop by Timber or Dollet to get a Train Ticket to take them to the land where Balamb was on.  
Rinoa followed her slowly moving towards her. Edea opened the gate and led Rinoa outside. Rinoa followed her.  
  
  
"Irvine pass me those papers over by my dresser."  
The voice sounded like Selphie telling Irvine to go get her papers.  
Irvine walked over to Selphie's dresser and picked up the papers Selphie asked him to get. Irvine walked over to Selphie and kissed her on the cheek. Irvine gave the papers to Selphie.  
"Here are your papers sweety," Irvine kissed Selphie on the cheek again.  
"Thanks," said Selphie in a cuzzly voice.  
Selphie gave Irvine a little hug.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"Who is it?" yelled out Irvine.  
"It's me, Zell."  
Irvine walked over and opened the door. Irvine shook Zells hand and said, "Come in."  
"Well actually, I came here to tell you that Rinoa and Edea are coming over here. They will arive tomorrow."  
"Rinoa, haven't seen here for quite a while. Hope she remembers us." Selphie just couldn't help saying it.  
Irvine glanced outside. "Poor Rinoa. She's probaly still got Squall on her mind. Hope she doesn't take it to hard.  
"I think she will be just fine," said Zell trying to cheer things up a little bit.  
"You're probaly right," said Irvine.  
  
  
"Come Rinoa. It's only a little farther till we reach Timber. Maybe three miles at the least."  
"I don't think I can last one more mile."  
"Hurry up Rinoa, before the train comes."  
"I'm going my fastest."  
Edea steps off the train tracks which she just crossed. The train is not far away as Rinoa steps on the train track. The train is coming faster and closer to their surprise.  
"Rinoa look out!!!"  
Edea turns her head not to see the sight. Rinoa looks towards the train. The train driver starts giving signals to move out of the way. Rinoa sees a flash of white fly by. Rinoa turns her head to see and image of Squall. The image of Squall motions her to come off the train track. Rinoa takes a step towards Squall who was one the train track. Edea turns to see if Rinoa is okay.  
"Rinoa!!!!!!"  
Rinoa takes a step off the train track with one foot and picks up her other and takes a step onto the ground. But Rinoa's shoelace caught the end of the train track. Her foot is still on the train track. The train driver covers his eyes. Rinoa starts crying afraid of what might happen. Edea covers her eyes not baring to look at the sight.  
The train stops but it's too late. Rinoa's foot was crushed under the train. Rinoa starts to scream out in pain. Rinoa starts holding her foot. She screams so loud that it is like hear three lions scream in your ear.  
Edea rushes over and starts to rip off the shoelace on her shoe. Once she does she throws it out on the ground and screams for medics. The train driver hops out of his train and runs over to the two.  
The train driver kneels down and takes off his shirt. The driver wraps it around the foot of Rinoa. A person steps out of the train as it is seen to be Seifer Almasy.  
Seifer runs over to Rinoa to try and help her out but the train driver tells Seifer to go inside the train. He says at the end of the train there is a phone. He then tells him to dial 911.  
Seifer takes one more glance at Rinoa and runs into the train and dials 911. Seifer tells the cops to bring an ambulance with them cause Rinoa's foot was almost fell off.  
Seifer, once done calling, runs outside, Seifer runs over to Rinoa and tells her she will be alright. Seifer starts holding Rinoa's hands as Rinoa starts crying very loud.  
The train driver picks up Rinoa and takes her into the train. The train driver then tells Edea and Seifer to wait outside to tell the cops that shes waiting in the train.  
The train driver takes Rinoa inside as she is still screaming and crying at the same time. The train driver places her on a seat next to a womans seat.   
Rinoa looks at her foot and sees it bleeding all over as she still cries. The passengers on board begin to look at her wondering what happened. The train driver gets up and explains everything that happened.  
Seifer comes into the train saying to the cops, that just got here, where she was. The cops look at Rinoa's leg and tells the medics to take her to the hospital.  
The medics come in with a stretcher and put Rinoa on it. Rinoa still screaming and crying says that hurts. The medics take the train driver's shirt off and gives it back to him.  
The medics put on a bandage around her leg, wrapping it around. The medics try to tell Rinoa to stop screaming, but Rinoa says she can't it hurts so much.  
The medics take her off on the stretcher out of the train and into the ambulance. They put her in and shut the back doors where she was placed. The medics got in the ambulance and took off.  
Edea walks over to a cop. "Which hodpital is she going to?"  
Seifer walks over to listen to the conversation. The cop begins to speak, "You can visit her at Esthar's Hospital. She will be okay there."  
"I'm coming with you Edea," said Seifer. "This train is leading us to Esthar right?"  
"Yes," said the train driver.  
"Then we have a new passenger."  
  



End file.
